Vakama
Malline:Monitl/Vakama-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Vakama-Toa Metru|Toa Metru Malline:Monitl/Vakama-Toa Hordika|Toa Hordika Malline:Monitl/Vakama-Turaga|Turaga||true Vakama oli ennen Tulen Toa Metru, ja on nyt yksi Metru Nuin Turagoista. Elämäkerta Matoran left|thumb|100px|[[Lhikan antaa Vakamalle Toa-kiven.]] Vakama oli kerran Nuhriin opettama harjoitteleva Kanohi-naamioiden takoja. Hän kuitenkni voitti hänet pian taidoissa ja omisti oman pajan, kuten myös rakensi monia Tulikuhnailijoita avukseen. Tuloksena Nuhriista tuli hyvin kateellinen Vakamalle tämän saavutusten johdosta. Vakama oli myös Jallerin hyvä ystävä. Kerran hän kysyi jotakin Vahkilta, joka pisti hänet puhdistamaan putkia hänen naamiollaan. Vakama yllättyi suuresti kun Turaga Dume pyysi häntä takomaan Vahin suuren Ajan naamion. Hän etsi yhä oiekita kiekkoja, kun Lhikan Metru Nuin yksinäinen Toa, astui hänen pajaansa ja antoi hänelle Toa-kiven. Sitten Vakama katseli lhikanin taistelua kahta Pimeyden Metsästäjää Nidhikiä ja Krekka vastaan. Taistelun aikana Nidhiki nappasi Vakaman ja roikotti häntä ylösalaisin sulaa Protodermistä sisältävää altaan yläpuolella, pakottaen Lhikanin antautumaan Vakaman suojelemiseksi. Nidhiki kuitenkin heitti Vakaman altaaseen siitä huolimatta, ja Lhikanin Tulen suurmiekat pelastivat hänet viime hetkellä, jotka yhdistyuivät laavalaudaksi ja potkaistiin Vakaman alle. lhikanin nappaamisen jälkeen Vakama syytti tästä itseään. Tämän jälkeen Vakama tutki hänelle annettua Toa-kiveä. Tutkiessaan kiveä Turaga Dume teki yllätysvierailun hänen pajaansa, ja Vakama piilotti Toa-kiven nopeasti. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen Dume lähti ja Vakama vei Toa-kiven Suureen temppeliin, missä hän tapasi viisi Matorania, jokaisen eri Metrusta. He olivat: *Nokama Ga-Metrusta *Matau Le-Metrusta *Nuju Ko-Metrusta *Onewa Po-Metrusta *Whenua Onu-Metrusta Toa Metru Hetken kiusoittelun ja muutaman epämiellyttävän keskustelun jälkeen Matoranit asettivat Toa-kivet Toa Suvaan, joka vapautti kuusi Toa-energia-aaltoa. Jokainen aalto iski yksilöllisesti ja muutti heidät Toiksi. Sitten Toat valitsivat Toa-välineensä välinevarastosta Suvasta. Vakama, kykenemättä luopumaan elämästään takojana, poimi kiekonheittimen ja joutui näin muiden Toien naureskelun kohteeksi, kuten Matau ylisuuren "Matoran-välineen" poimisesta. Kun muut uudet Toat ihailivat uusia muotojaan, Vakama koki näyn Morbuzakhin tuhoamassa Metru Nuita, petomaisesta kasvista joka oli vastikään ilmestynyt kaupunkiin ja aiheuttanut tuhoa, ja sitten hän näki kaupungin yhtäkkiä korjaantuvan. Kuusi Mahtikiekkoa lensi häntä päin ja tuhosivat Morbuzakhin. Hän kuuli kuuden kiekkojen sijainnin tietävän Matoranin nimet: Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm, Ehrye, sekä hänen vanha ohjaajansa Nuhrii. Kun hän kertoi näkynsä toisille, jotkut Toa Metrut epäilivät näkyä eivätkä luottaneet Vakamaan täysin, uskoen hänen viettäneen liikaa aikaa pajassaan ja menettäneen järkensä. Nokama kuitenkni astui esiin ja auttoi Vakamaa suostuttelemaan toiset, että näky saattoi olla totta ja että hankkimalla kiekot he voisivat pysäyttää Morbuzakhin ja todistaa olevansa Toia. Sitten kuusi Toa Metrua, jotkut haluttomasti, hajaantuivat etsimään Matoraneja. Vakama matkasi Ta-Metruun, missä hän kohtasi Morbuzakhin köynnöksiä yrittämässä lyödä altaallista sulaa Protodermistä maahan, mikä johtaisi vakavaan tuhoon Ta-Metrun alueella. Vakama onnistui pysäyttämään köynnökset parilla jäädytys-Kanokoita ja oppi siten että Morbuzakh inhosi kylmää. Sitten hän kuuli hallintahuoneen valvojalta, Kapura-nimiseltä Ta-Matoranilta, että nelijalkainen olento oli sabotoinut ohjaimia, antaen Morbuzakhin pimia Protodermis-altaat. Kun hän kysyi Nuhriista, Kapura kertoi hänelle Matoranin etsineen aamulla tekemäänsä Kanohia jonka hän oli heittänyt pois vioittuneena, mutta hänelle oli kerrottu ettei se ollutkaan. Vakamalle oli kerrottu hänen suunnanneen Protodermiksen käyttöönottopihaan löytääkseen sen, ja Vakama seurasi. Siellä hän löysi Nuhriin etsimän naamion, mutta huomasi sen todella olevan vioittunut. Kalama, pihan työntekijä, näytti taulun, jonka Nuhrii oli pudottanut nähtyään viallisen naamion, mikä tarjosi hänelle salaisuutta tehdä Kanohi Mahtikiekosta jos hän tulisi hylättyyn Naamiontakojan taloon. Yhtäkkiä jouduttuaan toisen näyn, jossa nuhrii oli vaarassa, valtaan, Vakama suuntasi hylätyn alueen suuntaan, joka oli yksi ensimmäisistä Morbuzakhin iskemistä paikoista. Sieltä hän löysi Nuhriin hautautuneena kivimurskan alle. Hän kaivoi hänet ylös, ja toi hänet sitten Suureen Temppeliin tapaamaan muita Toa Metruja. Suuressa temppelissä Vakama tapasi toiset Toa Metrut, ja vakuuttui yhden Matoranin pettäneen muut viisi ja auttanut heitä astumaan ansaan. Toat päättelivät suoraan petturin olevan Po-Matoran Ahkmou. Toat hajaantuivat jälleen, tällä kertaa kolmeen kahden Toan ja kahden Matoranin ryhmään. Vakama ja Nuhrii päätyivät matksutamaan Onewan ja Ahkmoun kanssa Toien heitettyä Kanoka-kiekkoja ryhmien päättämiseksi. Neljän ryhmä matkasi Ta-Metrun Tulikaivoksiin, ja kohtasivat kahden Matoranin pakoyrityksen. Vakama käytti teleporttauskiekkoa teleportatakseen Nuhriin takaisin vierelleen, kun taas Onewa käytti Kiipeilyhakkujaan vetääkseen Ahkmoun takaisin. Neljän ryhmä onnistui hankkimaan Ta-Metrun Mahtikiekon yhdestä Metrun tulikaivoksista, kohdaten Morbuzakhin köynnöksiä sen luona. Nidhiki lähes tappoi heidät heidän yrittäessään oikaista Protodermiksen käyttöönottokeskuksen läpi, ja Vakama juuri juuri onnistui pelastamaan heidät. Sitten he menivät hakemaan Po-metrun Mahtikiekon Patsaskentiltä, missä he kohtasivat hullun Tunnelinkaivajan. Vakama teki virheen kanavoidessaan tulta Tunnelinkaivajaan, saaden olennon imemään elementaalienergiaa ja yhtäläistymään sen kanssa, muuttaen sen Tulen olennoksi. Vain kun Onewa kanavoi olentoon hiekkaa, joka muutti sen lasiksi ja lakkautti taistelun. He löysivät Po-Metrun Mahtikiekon kiilattuna epäilyttävästi tasapainoiseen veistokseen ja palasivat jälleen kerran Suureen Temppeliin. Nyt kun heillä oli kaikki Mahtikiekot, Toa Metrut menivät Ta-Metruun tuhoamaan Morbuzakhin Pääjuuren, jonka he epäilivät sijaitsevan Suuressa Sulatusuunissa. Kuusi Toaa pakotettiin piiloutumaan hylättyyn pajaan, kun ryhmä Nuurakheja lähes löysi heidät ja heidän kimppuunsa hyökäsi tuhansia Morbuzakhin siemeniä, joista purskahti köynnöksiä kuristamaan Toia ja Matoraneja. He pakenivat, ja astuivat Suureen Sulatusuuniin missä he kohtasivat Morbuzakhin hyökkäyksen. Ratkaisuksi kuusi Matorania yhdistyi Matoran Nuiksi ja vapauttivat Toat. He lähestyivät sulatusuunin keskusta, ja tulinen taistelu seurasi sulatusuunin sydämessä. Toa Metrut alkivat hävitä, yrittäen puolustautua joka puolelta hyökkääviä köynnöksiä vastaan kuten myös kestää sulatusuunin korkeaa kuumuutta. Paistelu päättyi Toa Metrujen teeskennellessä tappiota ja pilkatessa Morbuzakhia, antaen sen napata heidät ja tuoda heidät kyllin lähelle jotta he vosivat laukaista Mahtikiekkojensa voimat kasviin. Morbuzakh tuhoutui siihen osuneista energioista, ja Toa Metrut helpottuivat voitettuaan ensimmäisen tärkeän taistelunsa. Jälkeenpäin matkalla Coliseumiin tapaamaan Turaga Dumea, Toat tapasivat arkistonhoitaja Nuparun, joka kertoi heille ongelmasta Arkistoissa. Toa Metrut menivät Arkistoihin tarkistamaan ongelman, ja muodonmuuttaja-Rahi Krahka hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa, joka yritti kääntää Toat toisiaan vastaan kopioimalla heidän muotonsa ja voimansa ja hyökkäämällä toisten Toa Metrujen kimppuun niitä käyttämällä. Voitettuaan Krahkan ja vahingossa herätettyään toisen Rahin, Tahtorakin, taistelussa, kuten myös korjaten vuodon, Toat pääsivät Coliseumiin, missä he esittelivät Dumelle Mahtikiekot. left|thumb|180px|Vakama pitelee kahta Mahtikiekkoa. Dume kuitenkin kääntyi heitä vastaan, väittäen heitä vale-Toiksi. Sitten hän koetti Toia, mutta he epäonnistuivat testissä kulutettuaan elementaalivoimiaan taisteluissa Morbuzakhia ja krahkaa vastaan ja olivat kykenemättömiä käyttämään naamiovoimiaan. Dume tätäen julisti heidät huijareiksi Matoranien edessä, ja määräsi Vahkit pidättämään heidät. Vahkit nappasivat Onewan, Whenuan ja Nujun kun taas Nokama, Matau ja Vakama jäivät pakolaisiksi yksinäisen tehtävän kanssa löytää Toa Lhikan ja puhdistaa nimensä. He pakenivat Vahki-kuljettimella missä he kohtasivat Pimeyden Metsästäjät Nidhikin ja Krekkan. Taisteltuaan lyhyesti heitä vastaan he hylkäsivät kuljettimen. Myöhemmin he kohtasivat herätetyn Tahtorakin, joak säntäili vaatien jonkinlaista vastausta, ja jonka he onnistuivat väliaikaisesti voittamaan saamalla sen putoamaan maan ja lukuisten maanalaisten lattioiden läpi. Nähdessään Lhikanin Henkitähden matkaavan kohti Po-Metrua, he päättivät matkustaa toivoen löytävänsä Tulen Toan. He kohtasivat Pimeyden Metsästäjät jälleen, mutta tällä kertaa kylän läpi ryntäävä Kikanalo-lauma lopetti taistelun lyhyeen. Nokama onnistui suostuttelemaan lauman päällikön auttamaan heitä vasta-aktivoituneella Tulkkauksen naamiollaan, ja he matkasivat Loputtoman kuiskeen kanjonin läpi, mistä he löysivät suuren Vahki-määrän vartioiman vankilan. He kokoontuivat Onewan, Whenuan ja Nujun kanssa ja tapasivat Turagan, joka paljastui ei keneksikään muuksi kuin Lhikaniksi. Kun Lhikan kysyi Metru Nuin Sydämestä, Vakama väärinkäsitti sen Lhikaniksi, mutta kertoi surullisesti Vakamalle tarkoittavansa Matoraneja. Lopulta Toat ja Lhikan kuulivat totuuden - Vahia pyytänyt Dume oli huijari, eikä ollut kukaan muu kuin Makuta Teridax, Metru Nuin Makuta, yrittäen orjuutta kaupungin rauhalliset Matoranit. Todellinen Dume oli vangittuna viallisessa Matoransäiliössä, piilotettuna Onu-Metruun. Ottaen Vahki-kuljettimen, Toat ja Lhikan menivät kohtaamaan vale-Turagan. Coliseumissa Teridax paljasti itsensä Toille, esittäen mestarisuunnitelmansa aiehuttaen näin Suuren mullistuksen. Vakama ja hänen tiiminsä päättivät pelataa kuusi Matorania ja matkata Suuren esteen ohi löytäkseen leposijan lopuille Matoraneille. Teridax kuitenkin seurasi heitä imettyään Metru Nuin voimavarat, Pimeyden Metsästäjät nidhikin ja Krekkan sekä Rahi Nivawkn. Matkalla Suurelle esteelle Vakama otti kaikki kuusi Mahtikiekkoa ja alkoi tehdä Vahia. Kun he saapuivat Suurelle steelle, Teridax kuitenkin odotti heitä, ja Vakaman oli pakko taistella häntä vastaan Vahin hallinnasta. Hän päätti käyttää Vahia Teridaxia vastaan, mutta häne kyvyttömyytensä lähes maksoi hänen henkensä. Turaga Lhikan uhrasi henkensä pelastaakseen Vakaman. Sitten Vakama löysi naamiovoimansa, ja ampui Vahin Teridaxin kädestä kiekonheittimellään. Pienen Teridaxin kanssa rähinöinnin jälkeen hän ja viisi muuta Toaa vangitsivat Makutan Toa-sinettiin. Sitten Toat jättivät Metru Nuin Suuren esteen kautta, etsien uutta kotia Matoraneille. Matkalla he löysivät Onu-Matorani ja aiemman arkistonhoitajan Mavrahin, joka oli piilotellut Suuren esteen takana ja omisti kodin valtameren muinaisten Rahien kanssa, kuten myös lukuisten Kralhien. Vaikka Mavrah yritti estää heitä menemästä läpi, Vakama ja muut Toa Metrut onnistuivat pakenemaan, vaikkakin mvarah katosi taistelussa joka tapahtui heidän siellä ollessaan. Lopulta toat löysivät saaren Metru Nuin yläpuolella, minkä he myöhemmin nimesivät Mata Nuiksi Suuren Hengen mukaan. Mata Nuilla Vakama vastaanotti jälleen uuden näyn, joka enteili sitä että lopulta hän menettäisi Toa-voimansa. Toimien tämän näyn mukaan, hän suostutteli muut toat laittamaan hieman Toa-voimaa Toa-kiviin varmistaakseen että jos he epäonnistuisivat seuraavassa tehtävässään, Matoranit eivät olisi ilman suojelijoita. Matkallaan Metru Nuille Vakama ja Toa Metrut löysivät Makuta Teridaxin pesän, joka oli täynnä outoja, mutatisoituneita Raheja ja aiempien kokeiden jäänteitä, sisältäen Rahi Nuin ja Morbuzakhin prototyypin nimeltään Karzahni. Taistletuaan monia näitä olentoja vastaan Toat saapuivat Metru Nuille. Toa Hordika left|thumb|200px|[[Toa Hordika Vakama settinä.]] Paluu Metru Nuille oli karmea vakamalle ja hänen Toa-tiimilleen. Suuri mullistus oli iskenyt kaupunkiin, sen kerran kaunis taivaanranta nyt repaleina ja riekaleina. Pahempaa, monet Rahit olivat paenneet Arkistoista ja juoksivat nyt vapaina kaupungissa. Kun Toat matkasivat Coliseumiin pelastaakseen Matoranit, Visorakeina tunnetut hämähäkit yllättivät heidät. Visorakien myrkky mutatisoi Toat uusiin muotoihin - Toa Hordikoiksi. Rahagojen pelastamina, puoliksi Toat puoliksi Rahit saattoivat välillä joutua hallitsemattoman raivon ja väkivallan valtaan. Tehtävällä rakentaa ilma-aluksia ja tajuta asia ettei heidän ollut tarkoitus olla Toia, Vakaman syyllisyys hänen ja ystäviensä muodonmuutoksesta ja hänen kertakaikkinen toivottomuutensa Matoranien pelastamisessa saivat hänet tekemään jotakin mitä hän katuisi vuosituhannen - hän liittyi Roodakaan ja Sidorakinn, Visorakien johtajiin. Viisi muuta Toa Hordikaa, yhdessä Rahagoiden ja Rahi Keetongun kanssa, aloittivat suuren hyökkäyksen Coliseumiin. Sitten, kesken taistelun, Matau heilautti itsensä hänen eteensä, yllättäen Vakaman. He taistelivat välittömästi toisiaan vastaan. Matau hävisi, mutta onnistui saamaan Vakaman takaisin järkiinsä. Ymmärtäen mitä oli tehnyt väärin, hän palasi Toa Hordika-toveriensa luokse, jotka yhtyivät jälleen. Sillä välin Keetongu surmasi Sidorakin, jättäen jäljelle ainoastaan Roodakan hoideltavaksi. Viisi Toa Hordika aampuivat Elementaalikiekkonsa häneen. Kun Vakama valmistautui itsekin ampumaan, Rahaga Norik huusi häntä lopettamaan, mutta oli liian myöhäistä. Kun Vakaman Tuli-Rhotuka osui Rodakaan, kuuden elementin yhdistelmä osui hänen sydänkiveensä, joka oli kaiverrettu samasta protodermiksestä johon Makuta oli vangittu. Kun hänen vankilansa elementtisinetti avautui, Teridax murtautui vapaaksi ja kantoi Roodakan pois, teleporttaamalla kiven kautta. Vakama visorakien johtajana hajotti lauman. Keetongu paransi Hordikat, muuttaen heidät takaisin Toa Metruiksi. Käyttämällä ilma-aluksia Toa Metrut veivät nukkuvat Matoranit pois Metru Nuilta heidän uuteen kotiinsa, Mata Nuin saarelle. Time Trap Ennen tuhatta Matoranien Mata Nuilla viettämää vuotta toinen seikkaiulu sattui. Vakama, tietäen että Vahi oli yhä Metru Nuita ympäröivässä meressä, kertoi muille Toa Metruille menevänsä hakemaan sen, ja jatkaa eteenpäin ilman häntä. Hän hyppäsi ulos ilma-aluksesta Hopeiseen mereen. Kun hän löysi Vahin hän huomasi sen vuotavan energiaa ja korjasi sen sulkemalla murtuman käyttämällä voimaansa. Sitten häneen osui vesisuihku ja hän meni tajuttomaksi. Viimeinen asia minkä hän näki ennen tajuntansa menettämistä oli kun pitkä, mystinen hahmo poimi Vahin. Hänen herätessään Vahi oli viety ja hän huomasi linkoutuneensa takaisin Matoranin muotoon. Pikainen tutkinta paljasti että Nuju, Nokama, Onewa ja Whenua olivat yhä Matoraneja. Matau oli kuollut Morbuzakhin tappamana, joak eli yhä, ja että Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkham, Ahkmou, Tehutti ja Ehrye olivat kaikki Toia. Pimeyden Metsästäjät eivät olleet siepanneet Turaga Lhikania, ja hän hallitsi yhdessä Turaga Dumen kanssa. Läheisen kohtaamisen Vahkien kanssa vakama löysi ja liittoutui Nokaman kanssa, suunnaten kohti Po-Metrun luolaaj osta Onewa oli kertonut hänelle. Sisällä oli yksi Teridaxin luolista. Eräs Kratana kiinnitti itsensä Vakaman naamioon, antaen hänelle näyn Krakuasta. Äänen Toa kertoi hänelle Toa Inikoiden myöhemmästä tarpeesta, vaikkakin epäselvällä vertauskuvalla. Näky päättyi yhtäkkiä Lhikanin vetäessä Kratanan irti. vakama poimi kiekon ja heitti sen Nokamaan, joka paljastui Boggarakiksi, vain esiintymässä Nokamana jonkinlaisessa näyssä. Lhikan palajstui Teridaxiksi, ja Metru Nui oli jälleen raunioina. Teridax paljasti Vakamalle haluavansa yhä Vahin, ja Vakama kertoi Makutalle ettei se ollut hänen hallussaan, joutuneena Voporakin varastamaksi. Teridax vihastui tästä, ja tarjosi Vakamalle aselepoa siksi aikaa kun he etsisivät Vahin Voporakin kynsistä. Kaksikko ilmestyi luolasta ja löysi Voporakin vartioimasta luolaa, mutta Vahi ei ollut näkyvissä. Päätellen The Shadowed Onen nyt omistavan Vahin, Teridax harhautti Vakamaa kutsumalla Rahkshi-armeijan, jotka joutuivat Voporakin ajanhallintakilven tappamiksi. Vakama kauhistui ja yököttyi Teridaxin altiudesta uhrata Rahkshit niin epäröimättä. Heidän etsintänsä johti heidät Suureen Temppeliin, missä Vakama ja Sentrakh, joka oli matkannut Metru Nuille The Shadowed Onen mukana, aloittivat taistelun, Vakaman ilmestyttyä voittoisana. Sitten teridax vei hänet käyttääkseen häntä neuvotteluvälineenä The Shadowed Onelle, kunnes Vakama paljasti Pimeyden Metsästäjien johtajalle Makutan tappaneen Nidhikin ja Krekkan, eikä Toien. Raivostuneena The Shadowed One hyökkäsi Teridaxin kimppuun, Vakaman paetessa Vahin kanssa, hyödyntäen kiekonheittimensä jetpacktoimintoa. The Shadowed One tuhosi heittimen silmäsäteillään, lähettäen Vakaman heittelehtimään holtittomasti. Tulen Toa Metrun pelasti uudelleensyntynyt Karzahni-kasvi, joka oli uudelleenkasvanut Lhikan II:sen' kellumiseen käytetyistä osista. Sepaljasti Vakamalle Mata Nuin Ritarikunnan olemassaolon, ja että Vakama ja muut Toat Metrut oli tarkoitettu Toa Metruiksi. Ennen kuin se ehti paljastaa mitään muuta, Teridax hyökkäsi Karzahnin kimppuun ja surmasi tämän, joka oli päihittänyt Voporakin ja the Shadowed Onen ja jahtasi jälleen Vakamaa ja Vahia. Vakama johti Teridaxin Protodermiksen käyttöönottokeskukseen, missä hän uhkasi tuhota Vahin ja purkaa itse ajan kudoksen ennemmin kuin olisi antanut sen Makutan käsiin. Teridax ja Vakama tekivät sitten sopimuksen jonka mukaan teridax jättäisi Matoranit rauhaan yhdeksi vuodeksi Mata Nuin saarella eikä Vakama tuhoaisi Vahia. Sitten Teridax teleporttasi Vakama yhteen Mata Nuille vievistä tunneleista, ja vakama matkasi pinalle, kokoontuen muiden Toa Metrujen kanssa. Turaga Palattuaan mata Nuin saarelle Vakama ja viisi muuta Toaa uhrasivat Toa-voimansa elvyttääkseen Matoranit unestaan. Nyt Turagana, Vakama kohtasi tehtävän johtaa ja suojella kyläänsä villeiltä Raheilta ja Teridaxilta, joka teki Matoranien elämän vaikeaksi saariparatiisissaan. Toien puuttuessa, Vakama käytti heikentyneitä elementaalivoimiaan auttaakseen kylän puolustamisessa. Hän myös valitsi Jallerin oikeanpuoleiseksi Matoranikseen, kun taas vasemmanpuoleiseksi hän valitsi Kapuran. Hieman ennen Toa Matojen saapumista Tuli-Mahi nappasi Vakaman. Hän myös menetti Liekkisauvansa, joka jotenkin päätyi Onu-Wahin tunneleihin. Pian sen jälkeen, kun Takua löysi hänet ja hänen välineensä, Toa Matat kutsuttiin Kini-Nuilta. Kun Tahu saapui aluksi Ta-Wahiin, ja joutui Jallerin nappaamaksi, Vakama keskeytti kohtauksen, estäen Tahua kostamasta vartion kapteenille. Autettuaan Tahua etsimänä Kanohejaan, Vakama pyysi Takuaa keräämään Kirjurin Komppanian suojelemaan Toa matoja joutumasta ansaan Kini-Nuin alle heidän kohdatessaan Teridaxin. Jälkeenpäin Vakama puhui vielä Takualle, joka oli nähnyt ensimmäisten Bohrokien heräämsien, rauhoittaen Matorania, ja toivottaen tämän taas tervetulleeksi kyläänsä Ta-Koroon. Pahrakien ja Kohrakien hyökättyä Ta-Koroon, Vakama kertoi Toa Matoille Bohrokeista, saaden Toat ihmettelemään kuinka monia salaisuuksia Turaga piilotteli. Toa nuvien muodonmuutoksen jälkeen Vakama todisti Bohrok-Kalien hyökkäystä, missä Toa Nuvat menettivät elementaalivoimansa. Tähän aikaan Vakama jäi loukkuun Pohatun, Onuan ja Lewan kanssa Varjon paikkaan. Kohdaten Rahi-Nuin toisen kerran, Vakama voitti pedon muuttumalla näkymättömäksi ja härnäämällä sitä. Pedon muistaessa ja vihatessa Vakaman ääntä, se jahtasi häntä, saaden jumitettua sarvensa seinään, ja antaen Toien ja Turagan paeta. Myöhemmin Vakama näki Valon naamion löytymisen, ja rohkaisi Takanuvaa Jallerin kuoleman jälkeen. Takanuvan päihitettyä Teridax ja Jallerin herättyä henkiin Vakama oli paikalla Metru Nuin löytyessä. Sitten hän päätti jakaa tarinansa Toana Toa Nuvien ja Matoranien kanssa. Noin kolmen tarinankerronta- ja Veneenrakennuskuukauden jälkeen, Vakama, Turagat, Toa Nuvat ja kaikki Matoranit astuivat Metru Nuille. Paluu Metru Nuille Niin pian kuin Matoranit palasivat, Dume kutsui Turagat ja Toa Nuvat tapaamiseen, missä hä selitti synkän salaisuuden: Mata Nui oli kuolemassa. Hän määräsi Toa Nuvat lähtemään Voya Nuin saarelle, missä ainut toivo, Elämän naamio, sijaitsi. Katseltuaan Toien lähtöä Toa-kanistereissa, toinen ongelma ilmaantui. Jaller oli päätellyt jonkin olevan vialla, ja halusi tietää mikä. Dume ja Vakama kieltäytyivät kertomasta hänelle, johtaen kaikenrakennustyön lopettamiseen. Yllättyneinä Dume ja vakama yrittivät käynnistää työt, mutta epäonnistuivat. Samaan aikaan Toat olivat olleet poissa liian kauan, ja vakama pelkäsi onnettomuuden sattuneen, tai pahempaa. [[Kuva:Stuartin Vakama.png|left|thumb|Vakama Death of a Herossa.]] Kun Toa Mahrit teleportattiin takaisin Metru Nuille, Vakama oli paikalla tervehtimässä heitä ja kertomassa Matoron kohtalosta, jonka hän oli nähnyt näkyjensä kautta. Luonne Kun Vakamasta tuli Toa Metru, hän ei ollut aina varma oliko valmis sankarin rooliin. Ajoittain hän kaipasi vanhaa elämäänsä valimoissa, valmistamassa naamioita toisten käytettäväksi. Vakamaa ovat aina kiusanneet oudot näyt tulevaisuudesta. Usein ne eivät ole selviä, ja se on "lahja" jota hän on aina piilotellut toisilta. Vasta myöhemmin hän tajusi noiden näkyjen olevan avain kaupungin pelastamiseen. Hänellä oli viisautta ja rohkeutta olla johtaja, mutta ei ollut aluksi varma halusiko sitä roolia. Suuren pelastusretken aikana Vakama muttui epävarmasta itsevarmaksi itsensä puolesta. Muuttuessaan takaisin Toa Metruksi, Vakama viimein tasapainotti egonsa. Kyvyt *'Voimat:' Vakama hallitsee Tulen elementaalivoimaa. Ollessaan Toa hordika hän pystyi kanavoimaan sitä Rhotuka-pyörittimiensä kautta. Turagana tämä elementaalivoima heikkeni suuresti. *'Välineet:' Toa Vakama käytti suurta Kanoka-kiekonheitintä. Hän käytti sitä ampuakseen Elementaali-Toa-kiekkonsa. Tämä oli epätavallista kahdesta syystä: hän oli ainoa Toa, jolla todella oli Toa-kiekkonsa, ja hän oli ainoa Toa joka käytti Matoran-asetta (Matau kiusasi häntä siitä usein). Sitä voitiin myös käyttää jetpackinä. Toa Hordikana Vakaman kiekonheitin muuttui kahdeksi Roihukynneksi. Hän sai myös Rhotuka-laukaisimen selkäänsä joka kykeni ampumaan Tuli-Rhotukan, vaikkakin hän menetti naamiovoimansa. Kun hän muuttui takaisin Toa Metruksi, hän sai Kiekonheittimensä ja Kanohi Hunansa takaisin. Turagana hän käyttää pientä Liekkisauvaa Virkamerkkinä. *'Naamio:' Vakama käyttää Kanohi Hunaa, Kätkeytymisen Suurta naamiota, mikä tekee hänestä näkymättömän, vaikkakin hänen varjonsa näkyy yhä. Turagana hän myös käyttää Jaloa Kanohi Hunaa, joka antaa hänen piilottaa itsensä, vaikkakin hän yhä jättää jälkeensä varjon. Hän myös sai muita Jaloja Kanoheja, kun Toa Matat löysivät ne, mutta käytti niitä harvoin. Nämä lisänaamiot katosivat Ta-Koron upotessa. Sitaatteja :"Vakama, yhtenä päivänä Matoran, seuraavana jo Toa! Ei ihmekään ettet saa Ajan naamiota valmiiksi." :-Turaga Dume Vakamalle, BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru :"Luottakaa naamioon. Olkoon se oppaanne." :-Turaga Vakama Jallerille ja Takualle, Valon Naamio :"Toat eivät ole tappajia. Jos olisivat, olisimme aloittaneet sinusta." :-Toa Vakama Teridaxille, Time Trap Peleissä Vakama on esiintynyt monissa peleissä. Tässä on tietoa niistä. BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows thumb|160px|Vakama Maze of Shadowsissa Maze of Shadowsissa Toa Vakama on yksi pelattavista hahmoista. Hän pystyy muuttumaan Hunallaan näkymättömäksi etteivät Rahit hyökkäisi hänen kimppuunsa. Taistelussa Vakama voi käyttää Hunaansa jolloin hän on osittain näkymätön. Silloin vastustajan iskut menevät yleensä ohitse. Vakaman ase on alussa Power shot, joka lisää Vakaman iskuvoimaa muutaman vuoron ajaksi. Kun Vakaman saa tasolle 3, hän saa Heat Wave iskun joka tekee vastustalle kuumat oltavat. Tämä on hyvä isku vesiraheja vastaan. BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures Matoran Adventuresissa Vakaman löytää Ta-Wahista. Vakamasta tulee pelattava hahmo ja hän pystyy tekemään elementaali-iskuja ja hyppimään nappuloiden päälle. Vakamalla kuten muillakin Turagoilla on pelissä Jalo Rau. BIONICLE: The Game BIONICLE The Gamessa Vakama esiintyy alku videossa ja pelin ensimmäisessä Tasossa jossa pelataan Tahulla. Pelin alkuvideossa Vakama ja Matau ovat joidenkin Matoranien kanssa Le-Wahissa pitämässä esitystä Toille. Kun Takua saapuu paikalle Tahnokit ja Nui-Kopenit tulevat paikalle. Pelin ensimmäisen tason alussa Vakama kertoo Tahulle Bohrokien ja Rahien olevan uhka Matoraneille ja osoittaa kahta Nui-Kopenia jotka hajottavat sillan. Stop the Morbuzakh! Stop the Morbuzakhissa Toa Metru Vakaman tehtävänä on pelastaa Ta-Metrun protodermiksen kuljetus laitteisto Morbuzakhien kynsistä. Vakama ampuu kolmenlaisia Kanoka-levyjä joita löytyy pelialueelta. BIONICLE: Battle Zone BIONICLE: Battle Zonessa pelataan Toa Hordika Vakamalla. Vakaman pitää etsiä jokaisesta kolmesta tasosta Makoki-kiven kuusi palasta ja tappaa Visorakit hänen Rhotukoillaan. Vakama ampuu näppäimillä w,a,s ja d. Triviaa *Vakama rakensi Nujun Matoran-naamion silmäosan. Settitietoa right|thumb|100px|Turaga Vakama settinä. left|thumb|200px|Toa Vakama settinä. Vakama julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran 2001 yhtenä kuudesta pikkusetistä. Hänellä oli myös kaksi promojulkaisua: ensimmäinen 2001 Kabaya-karkkien kanssa japanissa ja toinen 2003 Woolworthissa Iso-Britanniassa. Liikuttamalla vipua hänen selässään sai hänet nostamaan tai laskemaan liekkisauvaansa, ja mikä laskisi itsensä automaattisesti kiitos kuminauhan. Toa Vakama julkaistiin myöhemmin 48-osaisena kanisterisettinä. Hän oli ainoa kiekonheittimen sisältänyt Toa Metru-setti, ja kiekonheitin oli tuolle setille ainutlaatuisessa muodossa, omaten liekkimäisen rakenteen. Tämä kiekonheitin toimi hänen Toa-välineenään ja sitä voitiin säilyttää hänen selässään joko säilytettävänä tai sitten jetpackina. Ollen tarinassa ainoa Toa Metru, joka aktiivisesti käytti Toa-kiekkoaan, hänen settinsä oli myös ainoa joka sen sisälsi, kuvattuna läpinäkyvän punaisena, jossa oli hänen nimensä kirjoitettuna Matoran-kirjaimilla ja kuva hänen naamiostaan. Vakaman käsiä voitiin heiluttaa vastakkaisiinsuuntiin kääntämällä hammasratasta hänen selässään. Yhdistämällä tämän setin osat Onewan ja Mataun osien kanssa voitiin rakentaa Kralhi, epäonnistunut Vahkien edeltäjä, ja yhdistämäklä osat viiden muun Toa Metru-setin osien kanssa voitini rakentaa Rahi Krahka muodossa, minkä hän otti muuttuessaan kaikkien kuuden Toa Metrun fuusioksi. Kaikista uusin Vakama-setti julkaistiin 2005 Toa Hordikana, myöskin 48,osaisena kanisterisettinä. Kuten muutkin Toa Hordika-setit, setti sisälsi Rhotuka-laukaisimen ja kaksi hopeista Rhotuka-kiekkoa. Tämän setin osat voitiin yhdistää Toa Hordika Whenuan ja Mataun osien kanssa luodakseen Protocairnin, tai pelkän Whenuan kanssa tehdäkseen Kaapeliryömijän. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Lyhyt- ja jatkotarinat *''The Dweller Report'' SPIRITiltä (Vain mainittu) *''Dark Mirror'' (Vain mainittu) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Ei mainittu nimeltä) *''The Kingdom'' (Vain mainittu) Sarjakuvat *''Deep into Darkness'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''Bohrok-sarjakuva'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''Lunchables-sarjakuva 3'' *''Disks of Danger'' *''Seeds of Doom'' *''Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kaanoniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Vakaman Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru -mainosanimaatiot'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' Epäkaanoniset *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Colgate'' *''Stop the Morbuzakh!'' *''Vahki-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' *''Toa Hordika -mainosanimaatio'' *''Visorak-mainosanimaatio'' *''2005 Leikkisetti -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' Katso myös *Luokka:Vakaman kuvat en:Vakama Luokka:Tulen Toa Luokka: visorak Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Metru Luokka: Toa Hordika